


Anniversary

by rufeepeach



Series: Chalkdust [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Chalkdust!verse, F/M, prompt day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufeepeach/pseuds/rufeepeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Gold and Belle celebrate their anniversary in the back of his car. Smutty follow-up to 'Chalkdust'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Her car holds a special meaning for them both.

It was the place where they first admitted that they felt more for each other than friendship, where they kissed for nearly half an hour and broke down a hundred little boundaries in their wake.

But he’d thought, since then, that the ability to use an actual bed for lovemaking would be enough of a draw to get her out of her car and into his house. After all, isn’t that what she had assumed would happen that first night?

Instead, he is lain flat across the back seat, his knee protesting slightly where it is sprawled over the edge, and she is giggling against his lips, shifting her hips to line them up. “Really, dear,” he groans, squeezes his hands on her waist, “My home is only three blocks from here.”

“I know,” she murmurs, kissing him again, and it wasn’t fair to expect him to hold a conversation when she insisted upon doing that, “But it’s an anniversary today, and this felt more appropriate.”

“Anni-” he thinks, frowns, and she watches with a smile as the penny drops, “One year ago today…”

“Our first kiss,” she nods, swivels her hips, brushes her hot core against his erection, and he’ll die if he doesn’t get inside her soon, “In this very vehicle.”

“Ah.” he understands now, even if he wishes they were someplace where he could turn them over without his knee trying to murder him, and he could see to her properly, “Nice celebration then, love.”

“Hmmm, I thought so.” she agrees, “Ready?”

“What kind of a question is that?” he grips her hips, and thrusts up as she plunges down, sheathing him inside her.

They’re causing some kind of a public nuisance, he assumes, judging from the pitch of her cries, the way the car shakes as she bounces down on his cock and takes him all the way inside. 

She rips his shirt in her insistence to sweep her hands across his bare skin, and when her nails reach his nipple he groans and bucks up hard inside her, drawing a breathy little chuckle from her lips. He has to kiss her when, a few minutes later, he feels her coming around him and has to swallow the resulting scream.

He has to sneak inside that night: he’ll never be able to explain a ripped shirt and hair in the state it is now to his son. Not without a very awkward conversation, at least.


End file.
